Vehicle-to-vehicle (V2V) communications enable a wide range of vehicle control, safety, and other applications. To help reduce traffic accidents, vehicles may use V2V communications to exchange safety messages with nearby vehicles wherein the safety messages may contain data relating to the position, speed, driving direction, and other useful information transmitted from each vehicle. The information in the safety messages exchanged between vehicles may be used to assess risks of collision with other vehicles, to warn drivers of danger or to take proactive actions to control the vehicle for avoiding the danger accordingly.